1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for creating textures of a building, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for creating textures of a building capable of creating textures an appearance of building from digital images including spatial information such as positional information and directional direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, Google map/Earth mainly used as a map service models points, lines, images, and polygons on a map and uses and provides them using a keyhole markup language (KML) in an XML format for storing them. Files modeling a building using the KML include textured images for each partial plane of a model along with a three-dimensional model.
Further, a digital photographing apparatus (for example, digital camera, camcorder, CCTV, etc.), which is frequently used by an expert and the public, is combined with various sensors such as a position sensor, a direction sensor, etc., to provide various information.
The topology between objects of spatial data is a concept of analyzing where it exists between objects and how it is connected to other objects around the objects. Representative spatial topology terms includes “contains”, “crosses”, “disjoint”, “equals”, “intersects”, “overlaps”, “touches”, “within”, etc. These terms defines a spatial topology representing spatial data formed of a point, a line, which are a target. A representative index calculating spatial topology is a quadtree that is a grid-based (or space-based) spatial index and an R-tree series that is a data-driven (or data dependent) spatial index.
Through this, the topology between images can be established by the positional information and the directional information that are other types of spatial information. In other words, the topology between the digital images can be established by a positional value, a directional angle, a photographing angle (angle of view). Further, the topology of the images including the specific building from the digital images photographed at various angles may be extracted using an operator and textures corresponding to an appearance of building from the extracted candidate images may be clipped and may be created by correction as an appropriate texture file, etc.